Those Eyes
by Bellester
Summary: Hey so this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. This first chapter is just kind of an introduction. It starts just before the Tribute Parade, so the plot is the same up til that point. A clovniss or cloveniss fanfiction xx
1. Chapter 1 She Isn't Worth It

**Katniss**

"Where's Haymitch?" asks Peeta. Our mentor should have arrived by now. Not that we really expected him to be here, of course.

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame," I say. Peeta and I are both so nervous we start giggling like two children on their first day of school. I haven't had a moment to myself since arriving in the Capitol; haven't had a chance to come to terms with the Reaping, leaving Prim. But right now, all I can think of is the world watching me burn to death in Cinna's mad costume.

Peeta opens his mouth to say something, but I don't hear what he says. I don't hear anything. It's as if the whole world has slipped away behind me a distant memory, because all I see are those eyes. Darker than the blackest winter night I can remember. Peeta nudges my arm and I hastily drop my gaze. I turn to face him again as the music begins, but not before I notice the brilliant gold of the other tributes's costume. Peeta and I agree to help each other get the flaming capes off before they burn us to a crisp. We'll be unforgettable alright. The tributes who died before even getting in the arena.

District 1, naturally, is the first to ride out of the building. They're met with a tremendous roar from the Capitol audience. They're always a crowd favourite.

Waiting behind District 1 is District 2. My eyes flash as I see the colour of their gladiator-style costume. She turns around, the female tribute, and I see her eyes once more, but she is not looking at me. Looking at her properly for the first time, I see how striking she is. Not tall, though not short either, she's probably about fifteen. Her hair is almost as dark as her eyes and she has a pale complexion, with a few freckles. She must sense my eyes on her face, because her gaze snaps straight back to mine, and we lock eyes again. I blush deeply and she sees. She smirks as she turns back to face her district partner and I lower my gaze once more.

"Are you OK?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, just nervous," I reply, a little dazed. _What's wrong with me? What is it about this girl that's so unsettling? I can't afford to let this get to me. We'll be in the arena soon and none of this will matter. Just focus_, I tell myself.

Each district leaves the building in quick succession, District 12 being last. Cinna comes over to us with a torch and before we have time to inspect it, he lights our capes and headdresses. Much to our surprise, the only thing we feel is a faint tickling sensation. Letting out a sigh of relief, we do as Cinna tells us and join hands before riding out to the Capitol. The crowd, after a moment of shock, goes crazy for us. Shouting our names, throwing roses. Cinna has truly has made us unforgettable, but for all the right reasons. I'm Katniss. The girl who was on fire.

As we roll to a stop in the City Circle to hear President Snow's speech, I look around at the other tributes. A few faces I recognize from the Reapings. As my eyes inevitably fall on the District 2 chariot, I see that she is already watching me. In her eyes and the set of her face is a barely contained fury. I refuse to be the one to lower my gaze, and we stare at each other until President Snow finishes his speech and wishes us a happy Hunger Games.

Our chariots move off and I find myself once again in the capable hands of Cinna and Portia, who extinguish our costumes. Our prep teams are full of praise, babbling incoherently about how wonderful we were, but I'm already searching for her in the crowd. Immediately I feel disappointed when I can't find her. I shake my head to clear it, reminding myself again not to get caught up in this.

_She isn't worth it._


	2. Chapter 2 Snap Out Of It

**Clove**

_Her costume is better than ours. She'll get more sponsors._ I keep telling myself this, over and over again. Much to my horror, however, this isn't what has made me angry. It's not jealousy of her that drives my rage. I don't hate her, I hate Peeta for holding her hand, for being so close to her. I hate the crowd, for shouting her name. For loving her as they do. Because the only thing I feel is an intense desire to keep her all to myself.

My eyes find hers as District 12's chariot pulls up before the president's house. I keep my face void of any emotion, as I have since I was a child. She must see my outrage, though, because she sets her jaw and holds my gaze. I don't want to look away from her. She's the most enchanting person I have ever laid eyes on. She's so natural and pure, unlike the Capitol freak show we've seen since we arrived here. And those eyes pale grey eyes. I can't look away from them. I feel I've known them my whole life, but they're completely foreign at the same time. _What has she done to me?_

_Katniss_. I remember her name as our chariot leaves the City Circle. An unusual name. A beautiful name. Just like her... _Snap out of it Clove!_ What would Cato say if he knew what I was thinking about a rival tribute? Especially seeing as the brute seems to have a soft spot for me. That would never happen, as tributes in the Games or not. He isn't my type. Though now, I'm seriously doubtingwhat my type is.

I lose sight of her as we get back inside. Our freakish looking prep teams and even more deformed stylists greet us and commend us on our fierce performance. Apparently everyone noticed my anger. I barely grunt out a reply before I ask to be showed up to my room. Our escort walks me over to the elevator and the doors close behind us with a bing.

"Using the elevator is simple," the tall, lean man says. "We have the second floor to ourselves. Do you understand? Because you're District 2." I don't acknowledge the patronizing remarks because my mind is racing ahead, to how simple it would be to mistake it for level 12. Well, that's what I'd tell anyone who asked what I was doing there... If I ended up on level 12, it would not be through confusion. Many things... but not that. I wonder how she'd react if I showed up on her floor after dark...


End file.
